


Space and Sea

by StellaeArrente



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clash, Gen, Lunastella, Short Stories, Stellaluna, little chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaeArrente/pseuds/StellaeArrente
Summary: Two little blonde haired woman trying to speak with each other...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I writted this on DA a long time ago, it's just a little clash between Stella and Luna, most about them, and some little suggestions (because we still don't know Luna's full story so...  
> Also this may not be perfect, so if you feel the need to correct my text, then tell me.

Lost.  
Why do you even care ?  
Face to face.  
Even you, you are fading...  
A lonely star who can't shine  
You may be much more bright-  
Oh I am much more than you-  
You're a puppet, a thing, a poor little abused girl  
At least I am thougther than you  
Really ? Try me on with that ugly dress shirts are better for fights.  
My trident is bigger than your little rapier  
Too sad that I am faster than you  
Yes, you better run fast  
You can't catch me bitch

Her eyes are like the sea,  
Her are like the space

Why so much differences ?

But the star was lost trying to figure it out how they can both exist at the same time  
The moon seems to wanted to break her, to destroy her  
She guesses that they were both dying at the moment  
And what if... what if Luna couldn't exist without her ? and vice versa ?

Maybe your existance have a meaning  
What about yours ? You lived only for one person  
At least I have someone.  
He forget you  
As you did when the Niflheim's man took you


	2. Space and Sea I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should add some pictures next time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seems like Ardyn want Luna's death... But Iedolas don't even really care.
> 
> *I used to think that Luna was forced to become an oracle, but in fact, she fight to become it...  
> Well I writted this last year so'
> 
> And I wonder too how Luna would deal if she were alone, or if Noctis was dead. I really wonder what is her purpose for this game and how she play a big impact on the story and on Noctis' life ect ect...
> 
> Well this game is coming soon.... So I will get my answers mouhahahahahaha !

They loved me, they feared me  
All this turnoil of love-hate will destroy you  
I am destroying you

With what ? You little girl stuck in dress  
All you can do is speaking to the gods, pushing away the plague of the stars

I see the future you poor inexistant thing, you will be forgotten  
I wouldn't bet against me Luna, because it's seems like Iedolas has already plannified your death.  
Seems like I'll cut you with my trident  
Your big fourk can't do a thing againts my thousands swords 

She, she was a moon that could break the night  
Her, her was only a star that shined the most in the night sky, her light was unlike any others stars. 

Why don't you want to...  
No, there can be only one of us Stella.  
Really ? You would not even exist without me you bitch !

Yes - The more you are dying, the more I am living  
Should I die, you will break.  
I spend most of my time alone, without you, I am stronger, stronger that what you can think.  
Then tell me... What will you have when your people will die ? When Noctis will die ? What will you be without them ? Without Gentiane ?  
Niflheim took everything from you,  
A kingdom, a rank,  
They forced you to become the Oracle, put this ridiculous hat on your head  
Your family is gone for long, and your story is sad Luna... Because you have nothing.

 

From nothing to something, I will change the world. I will do things, things beyond you, while you'll be living in my shadow  
Yes I will always remain -  
Deal with it Luna.

They stare at each others

\------------------------------------

Days later...

How does it feel ?  
How does what ?  
To pass from a chair to the floor ?  
How does it feel to have been screw other me Stella ?  
Sadly I am still here with you Luna.


End file.
